Teddy Bear Tale
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: After Riku reminisces about her teddy bear with Risa, she gives Daisuke a call on the phone, hoping to make him a little jealous, not knowing that in fact it was Daisuke who saved her bear in the first place! But he remembers! Cute little drabble, DaixRiku, manga universe. Daisuke's POV. Oneshot.


**Heya All you readers, both new and recurring, young and old! I know I know I have so many other stories that are in progress and many people have followed them and I should probably update those other stories but instead I'm writing little one shots about side stories! Yes, I know. **

**I've had this halfway done for the longest time though, and I was reading DNANGEL fanfiction, so I just got in the mood to finish it. Plus I've been really busy with my school's musical Legally Blonde, which just ended this past weekend (4/13/13) so...yeah. now I'll have a bit more time! Just a bit though. **

**Anyway, this story came about as I read Volume 6 oh so long ago and rererewatched that weird episode of the anime and I got this idea from the last page when Riku calls Daisuke, and I was like "HEY WHAT HAPPENS HERE?!" so yeah. It's in Dai's POV and some things I edited for my own sake. it's mainly in the manga universe, since I love the manga so dearly. **

**All you DNANGEL fans enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNANGEL, or Dark, or Daisuke...although they do appear in my head, does that count? Nope...it does not. **

* * *

**DNANGEL: Teddy Bear Tale**

"_I'm sure Daisuke would listen to my story without laughing!"_

I dialed Riku's number as I sat against the window, waiting patiently for her to pick up. When I heard the receiver pick up on the other side, a grin spread itself across my face,

"Hey! Riku! What's up?" I asked her casually.

_**Really Daisuke? "What's up"? Is that how you start a conversation? That's so lame…**_

I ignored Dark's comment as I heard Riku's voice.

"Ah, nothing much really. I was just in my room talking to Risa. She wanted me to go out shopping with her, but I didn't feel like it," she replied with a sigh. I laughed. There was a brief moment of pause and I faltered.

"So, what were you two talking about?" I asked, making sure she was still on the line.

"I was just looking through my old things and reminiscing, and she and I were just remembering things," she stated plainly. Riku paused, and then added, "So, you wanna hear the story we were talking about? It's from when I was little, and I think you'd like it!" I smiled widely.

"I'd love to hear it, Riku!"

_**Ooooh, Riku's childhood stories. This should be fun…**_

"Well, a while ago, Risa and I lived apart from each other for two years," she started, and my mouth hung open slightly.

"No way! I thought you guys always stuck together!" I exclaimed in disbelief. I could hear her laugh from the other end.

"Not then. We didn't really know why, but our parents split us up for two years…anyway, this is before we left. Risa and I had gone to our grandmother's house to see her, and she had given us toys: a bunny for Risa and a teddy bear for me. On our way back home, Risa asked me how long I was going to be away, and I reassured her that it wouldn't be too long." She paused to take a breath. "Then all of a sudden, a soccer ball came out of nowhere and hit my teddy bear out of my hands and over this really big black gate." My eyes widened and a memory of my own began to play back in my head.

"_Take that!" little Takeshi yelled as he kicked the ball towards me._

"_Ah! Takeshi, no it's too high!" I protested, missing the ball. Masahiro stood up off the ground._

"_Watch out it's going—" He never got to finish, because the ball had hit a young girl's brown teddy bear out of her hands and over the tall gate onto the lawn behind it._

"_Nooo! My teddy bear! She went over the fence!" the girl's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. _

Wait- no…it couldn't be! That girl was little Riku?! My mouth hung open the tiniest bit more.

_**Hahahaaaa~ this makes things a ton more interesting!**_

"Then this jerk tried to apologize, but blamed it on his friend for missing the ball," Riku continued. "He looked a lot like Takeshi…but I can't remember his face well enough…" A bead of sweat rolled down my face as I laughed hollowly.

"It probably _was _Takeshi!" I joked, knowing full well that it was indeed.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Anyway, I tried to get over the fence but then the jerk…Takeshi, then…said the house behind the gate was haunted and that everything that goes over there never comes back. I got mad and almost started crying, but then Risa gave me her bunny and told me not to cry in front of boys." I smiled.

_**So, Risa acted mature? **_, Dark teased. I ignored his comment.

"I thought it was so nice of Risa to give her bunny to me to help. I've never seen her act so mature before. But I still wanted to try and get my teddy bear back," Riku continued.

_**What happened while she went away, Daisuke?**_

Almost as an answer to Dark, the scenes flashed by.

_\I stared curiously as the two girls walked away, then I turned to Takeshi._

"_Takeshi, you could have waited to kick the ball! What if you hit one of those girls instead of her teddy bear?" Takeshi grumbled and crossed his arms. _

"_Hey, it's not like I saw them or anything, besides, she shouldn't have let go of her teddy if it was that important!" I frowned and looked up at a nearby clock. It was getting late… "Let's go home!"_

"_Sure…" I replied softly. "Who were those girls anyway?" Takeshi made a tch noise and waved. _

"_Come on! Don't be such a blockhead, Daisuke," he called as he ran towards his home._

"_Yeah," I said disdainfully, giving one last look at the big black gate as I ran off towards my home._

_Instinctively when I reached the front door, I braced myself, and as usual, as soon as I opened it, the floor gave way. I sighed and leaped over the gap. I had to hurry up and finish tonight's training! I didn't know what it was, but I felt like I had to go back to that haunted house. Mom was waiting for me once I cleared the main entrance, and hugged me (as per usual). Then Grandpa started the training. _

_The little girl seemed to be giving me incentive, and almost as a miracle, I finished earlier than normal, and Grandpa said I could be done for the night. And then I went on my way back-_

"Daisuke, you still there?" Riku asked, interrupting the flashback. I shook my head and fumbled with the phone.

"Y-yeah Riku, I'm here!" I replied hurriedly, trying hard not to reprimand Dark for his laughing at my antics. "What happened next?"

"Well, that night, I snuck out and went back to that mansion, but-"

"But…?"

"That boy from earlier was there!" she exclaimed, and I could hear excitement in her voice as she said it.

I nodded. That's what happened. I heard the purple-haired thief chuckle in amusement as this went on, but I just hummed in interest for Riku to continue.

"It looked like he was trying to open the gates by the handle, but he couldn't reach it," she said, her voice lowering, "and he tried quite a couple of times to reach it!" That was certainly true. Being that young meant that I couldn't exactly hide my skills from training as well because of my youth. "Then, he just gave up, walked away to the playground on the other side of the street. I thought to myself, if it were me, I wouldn't give up!" I only nodded.

_The door was too high for me to pick the lock…I looked around to see if anyone was there, but the street was empty. I took a breath and walked across the street to get a running start._

"But before I knew it, I heard him running, and then I saw him fly over that gate like it was nothing!" she marveled, still deep in memory. I blushed, heavily embarrassed.

_**So, someone was watching then! Hahaha~ looks like Riku's one step closer to finding out our secret on her own! **_Dark commented, feeling my tumultuous emotions within me.

"And in no time, he was running right back out with my teddy in his arms, and he leaped over the gate again, giving her to me," she finished. "I didn't even get to thank him…" I smiled. She thanked me now. After all of this time, I didn't even realize. I laughed at the thought, and Riku heard me and gasped. "Why are you laughing? Aren't you even the least bit jealous?"

"Of course, I'm green with envy!" I managed to get out. There was a pause, and I could tell that she was smiling too. "But I'm with you now, so I think I'll be okay."

_**Smooth move, Daisuke!**_

"Haha, alright then, I just wanted to tell you. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Right! See you then."

And in those few moments, I felt like I had grown even closer to Riku than I had been before, and after combatting Dark over my wording with our conversation, I sat in my bed, wondering if she knew that it was me the whole time.

* * *

**So, if you guys liked, please be great readers/writers and use that convenient little box right below these words to review! That's right, reviews make this fanfiction world go round and make this authoress very happy! **

**XD**

**-DarkMousyRulezAll (he does), signing out!**


End file.
